Kevin Comes Home
by Laser Lance 720
Summary: After being away from home for far too long, Kevin tracks down his family and returns home. What will happen, and will they take him back. Family, friendship, love, and forgiveness. Don't forget to review. First seriose one so please be gental.


**Disclaimer= this had become like a second nature to me. But anyway, I don't own anyone, or anything. I've had this idea in my head for a while and I wanted to do it. It basically is how I imagined it would be like when Kevin came home after all those years. **

Mrs. Levin shut the door to the car as her and Harvey got out of the vehicle. It had been another bust on the search for Kevin. Her son had been missing for over four years now. The last time she had seen him was when her little eight year old son had lost what little control he had of his powers and blew their kitchen clear off the block. She had seen his small figure running away, and had heard his soft cries. But she was too late. By time they had made it up the stairs to his room, the young boy was gone. Mrs. Levin had blamed Harvey for part of it. She had not only lost her husband but now her one and only son was gone, and may never come back. The woman remembered the phone call she had with Max Tennyson a few years back. The man had called her and told her that he had seen her son. He told her that her little boy was safe. That he was alive. But he had also told her everything that had happened. Mrs. Levin had cried for hours as her and Harvey drove to New York, only to get there too late.

Years she had spent looking for him. Every day she prayed he would come home, and every day the porch was empty. But she never gave up hope. Tears filled her eyes as she saw the porch empty as it always was. She turned to Harvey in time to see the man whip tears from his eyes. Kevin's disappearance had taken a toll on the man. Mrs. Levin sighed before searching for house key. She picked the silver up between her fingers and froze at the sound of slight snoring. The key's fell from her fingers before the woman raced to the back yard. Throwing open the gate she looked to see the shape of her little twelve year old son sleeping on the hard concrete.

The woman knelt beside her son and ran her fingers through his long dirty hair. Long cuts and scares ran over his arms and face, bruises every few inches. The boy was thin as can be, and tear tracks cut through the dirt that coated his face. It had been years since she last saw him, and now Mrs. Levin never wanted to let him go. She could feel his small heart beating under his tattered black sleeveless. Harvey moved behind her and slid his long arms under the boy and lifted him into the air. He smiled as his wife opened the back door. Harvey carried his step son to the couch before sliding him onto the soft material.

Kevin was related to Harvey by blood, but the older man cared about his step son more than anyone could ever know. He loved Kevin with all of his heart, and would always love him no matter what happened. There was a time where he hated and feared the boy. But now looking at the same child that had terrified Harvey so many years back he could only smile. Everything he had felt, all the fear he had held, was gone as he looked down at the small figure in front of him.

He placed his hand over the boy's heart and felt it beating slowly. He turned to his wife and whispered in her ear before heading to the kitchen. He opened the pantry and dug through the cans of soups and beans to find the last can of spaghetti o's. Kevin's favorite. He popped open the can and placed the noodles in a bowl before sliding it into the microwave and racing back to his son and wife. That was how Harvey saw Kevin. Not as a monster, or a danger, or even a step son. Kevin was his son. He had raised the boy like his own, and loved the boy like his own. The man only wished that Kevin could one day feel the same about him.

He knelt beside the couch in time to see Kevin's eyes open slightly. "Mom," the boy whispered in disbelieve before he sat up. He stared at his mother's smiling face and the room sat in silence. Harvey could see the worry in Kevin's eyes. The pain of everything he had gone through. And the fear that laid just behind the sweet black eyes. The fear that his parents wouldn't want him. The fear that they wouldn't except him. Guilt was written all over his face as tears started to fall. Harvey knew that in the four years Kevin was gone, something terrible had happened. Something that was keeping him locked inside. The two knew about the whole Tennyson incident, but there seemed to be something more. Something deeper.

"I'm so sorry," he got out as the tears ran faster. "I know you guy's must hate me, and you have all right's to be but…" Kevin stopped talking as his mother wrapped her arms around her young son. The twelve year old wrapped his arms around his mother and the two sat just holding each other. The microwave dung and Harvey excused himself to grab the food. As he walked into the kitchen he felt cold tears travel down his face. It had been years since he had last cried like this. The last time he had let the tears come was the day Kevin had left. Now he stood in the kitchen letting the tears fall as his son started laughing in the other room. The sweet sound of his laughter brought joy to the man's heart as he grabbed the bowl.

Kevin stared at his step father as he brought the bowl out. The warm smell of spaghetti o's filled his ears and he heard his stomach growl and mouth water. He couldn't remember the last time he had eaten something that smelled that good, he couldn't remember the last time he had eaten anything for that matter. Harvey held the bowl out for him and he took it before scarfing it down. His parents sat watching him eat.

"You hungry?" his mom joked. Kevin looked up from the food and nodded before digging back in. After a few minutes the bowl was empty and he looked at his parents as they smiled. "I'm sorry," Kevin said again. His mother knelt beside him and stared into his eyes. "Why do you keep saying that? You have nothing to apologize for. We should be apologizing. We shouldn't have acted so quickly, and we should have stopped and thought."

"No," Kevin said, "I should apologize for everything. I put you two through so much when I left. I promise you I'll never absorb energy ever again." He said shaking his head. His long black hair flew like a tornado around his face. "Please can I come back home. I'll never do anything like that again I swear."

"Kevin," his mother said fighting back tears. "Of course you can come back. We've waited so long for you to come home. But you can't not us you're powers, that's what happen last time. It's part of who you are. Not using your powers is like not breathing. You just need to be more careful."

"No I don't have to. I won't do it anymore." Kevin's eyes lit up as he stood. "Watch," he said excitement in his voice. The boy dashed to the wall and placed his hand against it. With a smile the grey wall spread over his body and he stood armored up. Harvey gasped and his mother smiled. He let the armor leave his smile disappearing as well. His mother and step exchanged a glance before smiling.

"We're so proud of you Kevin." Harvey said.

"Welcome home," his mother said as her son raced into her arms.

**Well? That was my first actual serious one so don't be too hard. Please review I was thinking of continuing, but I want to know what you think first. Send me a message or leave a review.**


End file.
